clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Bernard Kale
Bernard Kale is a recurring character in the second and third seasons of Clearwater who started talking to Brittany Brith online and formed an illegal relationship with her. Not much is known about him except that he moved to Clearwater to get closer to Brittany and has a record as a registered sex offender. He is enemies with Chloe Kaven and Patty Brith and is portrayed by Chad Lowe. Character History Season 2 In I'm A Slave 4 U (1), Brittany reveals that she started talking to a guy on omegele and that he's 38 which her friends find crazy. She skypes him that night and he tells her that he's been waiting an hour for her. He and Brittany start a dom/sub relationship and he explains to her that she does whatever he tells her because she is his slave which she finds hot. He then asks for her to moan and starts jacking off on camera, asking for her to strip. She starts and he gets even more excited. They are skyping the next night and he tells her that she's a really cool girl, but is interested when she reveals that her friends know about him. He invites her to tell him about her friends, so she starts to reveal secrets about them which he enjoys hearing. In I'm A Slave 4 U (2), Brittany is stripping for him again on skype and he is very happy with her show. She is now calling him daddy which he enjoys and she asks him permission to hang out with Chloe, calling him master. He tells her she can't because Chloe is vindictive and then logs off. He later calls her while she is in school and wants to see her body, so he forces her to send him a nude photo, which she does. He never receives the photo; however, because she accidentally sends it to her ex-boyfriend. He tries calling her again later, but following her nude photos being leaked, Brittany doesn't respond and ignores him. Season 3 In Honeymoon Avenue, he calls Brittany while she is out with her friends and tells her that he's in Clearwater and wants to meet, face to face. She is surprised and is hesitant at first, but when Bernard reminds her how much he's been there for her, she ditches her friends to meet him. He is picking her up the next day when Chloe walks up and sees Brittany getting in his car. Realizing he could be in trouble, he drives off in a hurry. Chloe, Scott, and Eliza look Bernard up online and discover that he was sent to jail for having sexual intent with minors and try to warn Brittany. Their relationship comes to a head when Chloe reveals Bernard to Brittany's mother who bans her from talking to him ever again. Chloe then waits in Brittany's place and when Bernard walks in, Chloe tells him to stay away or she will reveal his relationship with Brittany to the cops. Realizing he had no other option, Bernard says "fuck you" to Chloe and walks out. In How to Be A Heartbreaker, he runs into Jamie at a sports bar and comments that she must be thirsty when he sees her chugging a bottle of vodka from her purse. He then introduces himself and asks if he can drink with her, which Jamie agrees to and they leave. She wakes up next to him in the morning at a hotel and it is revealed they had sex together. She leaves without saying goodbye to him. In Do What U Want, he sends Brittany a video of them having sex and tells her that he wants her to send him $2000 or he will post it online. He says that he wants the money so he can travel back home since he came to America to be with her and she left him. In Hard Out Here, Bernard meets her at the strip bar she works out to get the money to pay off his blackmail. When asked to do sexual favors for a customer, Brittany goes and sees that it is Bernard who asks for his money. She tries to run away, but he catches her and is slapped across the face by her. She kicks him in the groin and gets away. It is unknown what happens to him after this since the police come to the venue at the same time to bust underage strippers. Appearances Relationships Brittany Brith Main Article: Brittany-Bernard Relationship *First Relationship (online) **Start Up: I'm A Slave 4 U (1) (223) **Break Up: I'm A Slave 4 U (2) (224) ***Her friends disapproved of her relationship with him. *Second Relationship (in person) **Start Up: Before Summertime Sadness (301) **Break Up: Honeymoon Avenue (303) ***Reason: Chloe told Brittany's mother about Bernard and their illegal relationship. Trivia *He is the first male to enter an illegal relationship. *He has spent time in jail before and is on the sexual predator lists. He also had sex with a minor, but was not caught. *He gets off on BDSM relationships. Quotes *"Only for an hour." (First Line) *"Because it’s what I do!" (Final Line) *"You’re my property and my slave." Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Up to Date Pages